


Cover for "Pageant of Death"

by Makoyi



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoyi/pseuds/Makoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book cover for "Pageant of Death" by Azure_K_Mello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Pageant of Death"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azure_K_Mello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_K_Mello/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pageant of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/800421) by [Azure_K_Mello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_K_Mello/pseuds/Azure_K_Mello). 



 


End file.
